


Stolen memory of a fixed moment

by Moarningstar (orphan_account)



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: F/M, One Shot, Slice of Life, TheDeckerstarNetwork, Wrote before 2x11
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-12
Updated: 2017-02-12
Packaged: 2018-09-23 20:14:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9674345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Moarningstar
Summary: Lucifer Morningstar is a big name in the high society of Los Angeles.He is known, he is admired and he knows a lot of people. It's not a secret that is a Casanova and very famous for his performances.He's very popular but at the same time unknown and there is a thing you'll never find about him: news about his personal life.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Deckerstar and a photo || [Read on Tumblr](https://moarningstar.tumblr.com/post/157153306773/can-you-write-something-with-a-photo)  
> I wrote this shot before 2x11 aired, so let's pretend that the "photo wall" never happened.  
> 

Lucifer Morningstar is a big name in the high society of Los Angeles.  
He is known, he is admired and he knows a lot of people. It's not a secret that is a Casanova and very famous for his performances.  
He's very popular but at the same time unknown and there is a thing you'll never find about him: news about his personal life.  
And that's why, looking at the picture on the tablet, he was so pissed off.  
Owing a night club has disadvantages, it brings you at the center of attention, of scandals, of gossip, but if you run it in the right way you can avoid all this.  
Lux has always been a controlled place, a lot of people come and go and that's why Lucifer put trusted people at the main entrance, people who controlled IDs, phones, purses.  
And everything went so well, not a single minor entered, nor a bottle of alcohol, as not a single photo came out.  
Until now.  
He was angry and irritated.  
Not about the fact that his bouncers let someone came in with a phone or a camera, not about the fact that this someone managed to take a photo and posted it on the web, not about the fact that now that photo is everywhere, but about what, or better who, that photo portrayed.  
He tapped on the table still looking at the picture.  
Chloe and him, sitting at his stage piano.  
He was playing and she was drinking.  
A stretch of routing, flat-spotted in the world, nothing outrageous or too personal, but it was a personal thing, one of his, their, moments.  
Stolen and shared without his permission.  
“Can you please stop?” Asked Chloe putting her hand on his to stop that irritating tapping sound.  
“Aren't you mad at this?” He replied turning the tablet.  
“Oh, I am. Very much, believe me. But I don't want to start a verbal fight on this, now. I have a really annoying headache and work to finish.”  
She came back to her papers and research.  
Lucifer stood up and started to walk away, toward Ella's office.  
Chloe let a deep breath came out.  
When Lucifer arrived that morning she saw that something was wrong. Like when you feel the annoyance around a person like a halo.  
Chloe didn't need a lot of time to discover the meaning behind that irritated look.  
When she took the tablet from his hands she refused to read the article, she focused to the photo and if he had not started rambling she could totally throw it on her desk in a fit of rage.  
It was like her youth all over again. Her life on screen without consent.  
She grabbed the tablet he left on her desk and she kept looking at the picture.  
Something was not right.  
It seemed like a photo taken to keep a memory, but why that moment? He wasn't even playing for his audience.  
Maybe it was some Lucifer's fan who took the opportunity to snap a photo at that moment. From the perspective Chloe was able to recognize the spot in which the photographer was. She tried to remember if she saw someone in particular, something strange but she failed.  
What if it was not casual?  
What if it was intentional?  
She stood up with the tablet still in her hand and she started to walk toward Ella's office, where she thought Lucifer was. Her inner detective wanted to know the source of the photo and investigate was her only way to cool off.  
Chloe reached the door slightly open and was about to enter but she stopped when she heard Lucifer voice.  
“It's not that”.  
“Then what?” Ella asked. Chloe could hear the sound of her boots on the floor, she was moving around the room.  
Lucifer didn't reply.  
“I think,” Ella started again. “You are mad not at the photo per se, but at the concept of taking a photo.”  
Chloe leaned against the wall putting the silent mode on her tablet.  
It was an interesting theory to listen to.  
“You always want to have everything under control, you take care of stuff you don't like, you want to solve every situation your way.” Ella's step stopped and Chloe heard a rubbing sound, probably her chair.  
“But this time you can't control anything and this irritates you.”  
Ella was right and Chloe muted a silent 'true'.  
“Or you just want to protect Chloe from being in the spotlight again,” Ella finished.  
Chloe opened her eyes widely.  
Lucifer stayed quiet.  
“Anyway I'll shut this down,” he ended and proceeded to the exit.  
Chloe step forward and walked really fast toward her desk, what he said was really nice and that photo was just a picture of two people sitting on a piano bench doing nothing strange. She will surely resume the subject if the thing didn't stop but for now she was okay with that.  
Lucifer came out and saw the Detective walking away.  
He mentally remembered the site that had loaded the picture in high quality. He had the right connections to try to remove that photo from the web, but he wanted to save it.  
After all, wanted or not, it was his first and only picture with Chloe.


End file.
